


barefoot on a summer night

by mikotoh



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Disaster Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Bisexual Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Relationship, Fluff, Gay Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Heteronormativity, Holding Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Mild Language, Morning After, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Romantic Fluff, Self-Acceptance, Sharing Clothes, Texting, and riku has his ddd haircut in my head, i dont know where ddd is but this is before kh3, just a bit, just soft boys, kind of, nothing explicit i swear, the GOOD SHIT RIGHT THERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikotoh/pseuds/mikotoh
Summary: Offscreen, Kairi guided Sora into reassessing exactly what his feelings for her are, and then helped him realize what he feels for Riku isn't exactly as platonic as he'd assumed all these years.Afterwards, Sora texts Riku while too tired to function properly.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	barefoot on a summer night

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ive written since middle school, and my first kh fic at all
> 
> ive rped since then, sure, but not actually, like, written both sides of something, so please...... be kind 😔
> 
> also ive only rped soriku like a handful of times so hopefully theyre IC lmao
> 
> btw i wrote this with sora being 16 and riku being 17 in mind but apparently theyre still 15 and 16 during kh3???? well. theyre 16 and 17 in this even tho its sorta before kh3 because i say so

r: Hey

r: You still up?

s: hey!! yeah i am lol.

r: Everything okay?

s: yeah, why??

r: Kairi told me she wanted to talk to you

r: About something

s: oh, yeah, we're good!!

s: it was no big deal.

r: That's good

r: Still visiting Twilight Town tomorrow together?

s: of course!! :D

s: i've been DYING for some sea salt ice cream dude.

r: Dying?

s: YES, DYING

r: Pfft

s: i had a long day, okay?

s: i can barely keep my eyes open rn.

r: Go to bed, it's late

s: i am, i am!

s: you're the one who texted me first anyway. :T

r: Fair

r: Good night, sweet dreams

s: gnight riku!

And with that, Sora set his phone aside and fell asleep. Or at least, that's what he thought happened, anyway. But he was in for a shock when he woke up the next day.

Around noon the sunlight found its way into Sora's eyes from the window above his bed, and he stirred awake with a slight groan against his pillow before sitting up. He yawned and stretched his arms out as he grabbed his phone to check his messages, as per his usual routine. It was still open to his and Riku's conversation from last night, indicating he'd fallen asleep fairly quickly after the last message he'd sent.

But what exactly his last message _was_ made his eyes go wide and his stomach drop into his feet when he reread it to himself.

s: gnight riku!

s: i love you

Sora stared at the screen as a pitiful squeak of shock escaped from somewhere deep inside his chest. He had absolutely no memory of typing and sending that text. But, apparently, he had, probably due to being overly tired. And… well, maybe also due to the conversation him and Kairi had had earlier that day. And what made it even worse was that he'd received no reply from Riku. Just a timestamp.

  * Read 2:04 am



So Riku had _seen_ the message, but hadn't responded. Great. This was fantastic. Sora had barely even had any time to process the realization of his feelings, and before he knew it he'd confessed only a few hours later while half-asleep. This was just perfect.

And Riku hadn't replied. Maybe… that meant he could try and cover for himself? It was worth a shot.

After god knows how long of staring at his phone and wondering how he could be so _stupid_ , Sora finally took in a deep breath and started typing with slightly shaky hands.

s: OOPS

s: dude i was so tired last night i dont even remember typing that, haha!

s: sorry man, sometimes i say weird shit when im sleepy.

s: either that, or autocorrect betrayed me…

s: well anyway, i was half-asleep so you can just ignore that lol.

s: … riku?

s: we good?

s: srsly, dude, it didn't mean anything.

s: if you don't respond soon ill just walk over to your house and let myself in to make sure you're still alive. >:(

r: Sora

r: ... Is that true?

s: what?

r: That it didn't mean anything?

s: of course it didn't!

s: … kind of…

s: argh, well okay, it meant something! i do love you, but just because you're my best friend. that's all.

s: but you knew that already, right??

r: I guess, but…

r: You never said so before

r: And I've texted you before bed plenty of times

s: geez, what is this, an interoggation?

s: … interrogation.

s: i can't spell.

r: Sora.

r: I know you. You're a bad liar.

r: Did you mean it?

Bluh.

Sora frowned to himself as his face flushed red, and tried to take a moment to compose his thoughts- but before he could respond Riku sent another text.

r: Let's meet up at the secret place

r: In half an hour

r: Okay?

Sora swallowed hard and glanced out the window towards the island.

s: … okay.

s: see you soon.

r: You too

Sora let his gaze linger on his phone for a few more moments before finally hopping up from his bed and hurrying over to his closet. If this was, well, _happening,_ he supposed he should dress up for it, right?

… Or not. That would be weird, wouldn't it? He wasn't really sure exactly _what_ was happening, either. Did Riku feel the same way? If he didn't, they could just go on being friends, right? Of course. Besides, Sora didn't even figure out how he felt until yesterday. It'd be fine.

That's what he tried to tell himself, anyway, but Sora soon found thinking about being rejected tied his stomach up in knots, no matter how much he tried to tell himself it wasn't a big deal. He attempted to keep his mind focused elsewhere as he finally grabbed his bag and hopped into the boat to paddle his way over to their play island.

Once he'd made it across the sea to the dock, Sora took his sweet time tying his boat off- especially after seeing that Riku's was already here. Eventually, though, once he'd mustered up just enough courage, he finally stepped down onto the ground and started the walk to the cave behind the waterfall. With each step closer he could feel his heart beating faster and faster, and right when he reached the entrance, something inside him told him to just leave. To just turn around, go home, and text Riku some other lame excuse so they could go back to normal. For a second there it felt like his feet were frozen solid to the ground. 

But before he could talk himself out of it further, his legs pushed him inside on their own, down the short corridor of stone and into the main open room of the cave.

And there, standing across from him with his back towards the entrance, was Riku.

He was facing the wall with Sora and Kairi's portraits sketched onto the hard surface, giving no indication he'd heard Sora enter the room as he gently ran his fingers over the paopu fruits they'd drawn between the two of them. 

Sora gulped as quietly as possible to himself before finally clearing his throat, at which Riku quickly whipped around to face him, moving away from the drawings as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. "O-Oh, Sora… I didn't… hear you come in."

Sora smiled sheepishly and stepped forward, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Haha… It's usually not that easy to sneak up on you." Riku nodded, seemingly more to himself than anyone else, and cautiously moved closer, shortening the gap between the two of them. Sora watched the silver-haired boy approach, thinking to himself about how pretty he really was, all the while his heart starting to beat even faster than before. 

"Sora… I…" Riku let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "... I was always… hoping… this day would come. But I guess I'm… still not ready for it." Sora's eyes went wide then- particularly at the thought of just _how_ long his best friend had wanted to have this talk with him- but he stayed quiet, urgently hoping Riku would open the door of emotions here so he wouldn't have to. And it looked like he was going to, although it took him a couple more moments before he finally spoke again.

"I… you… More than anything, you're my best friend. That'll be true no matter what happens, I promise you. But… I just… I did a lot of thinking to myself after you sent that text, whether it was unintentional or not. About what you mean to me, and…" Riku sighed again and avoided Sora's line of sight. "You… You're my everything, Sora. You always have been, ever since we were kids. Maybe I've had these feelings all along, and just never realized it was anything different than friendship. But I remember, once we became teenagers… I got jealous. Of you and Kairi, in a way I hadn't been when we first met her when we were little. I didn't understand it. I thought… I convinced myself it was because I had feelings for Kairi, but… that wasn't true. And then, on the night when the islands fell to darkness…" He turned slightly back towards the artwork on the wall behind him. "... I… saw the paopu fruit you'd drawn. And… that was what made me open the door." Riku clenched his fists at his sides then as Sora continued staring.

"During that year you were asleep, I missed you _so much_. So much more than I bargained for. It tore me up inside, being apart from you for so long. But I couldn't bear to face you when you were awake either. Because of how I looked and what I'd done, but, I think… also because of how I felt. As Ansem, I saw how happy you and Kairi were, and I just… figured you'd be better off without having to deal with whatever my feelings even were." He smiled a little then and managed to look into Sora's eyes. "But of course, you being you, you pulled me right back in anyway. And I'm… grateful for that, really."

Riku took in a deep breath then and hesitantly reached over to gently take Sora's hand in his own. This wasn't anything new, they'd held hands plenty of times before, but now it was… different. Or maybe it was exactly the same, and the fact that it _was_ the same was a sign things had changed between them at some point. When exactly that was, he wasn't sure.

"... I know our adventures are over for now, but… I have a feeling we're not quite done yet. And if anything happens, I don't… want to go out with any regrets." At that statement Sora finally found the words to speak with a frown. "Riku, don't talk like that! I wouldn't… let anything happen to you…"

"I know you wouldn't." Riku gave Sora a deathly intense stare then as he ducked his head in just a bit closer, even as his cheeks were flushing a deep red, and paused before speaking in a voice barely above a whisper, "... I love you."

Well. There it was. Sora's face reached a shade just about as bright as Riku's as the latter held an unwavering gaze, watching for some sign of reciprocation. But as much as Sora wanted to say something, _anything,_ to voice the feelings stored deep down inside his heart for god knows how long without him even being aware, when he opened his mouth to speak... nothing came out. No matter how hard he tried, he was left standing there dumbly with his mouth agape. After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence, Riku let out a deep sigh as he put on a clearly forced smile. "That's alright. I just… wanted you to know. You… brought your stuff, right? Then we can head out to Twilight Town now. I'll… buy your ice cream for you."

And with that Riku turned away and started to walk back to the entrance to the cave- but before he could get very far, Sora had finally found the strength to reach out and grab onto Riku's hand with both of his own, stopping him dead in his tracks. "R-Riku, wait…"

The older boy turned back towards Sora with a hesitant but secretly hopeful look on his face, eyes shining ever so slightly from the light streaming in through the opening to the outside. "... Yeah?"

Well, it wasn't like Sora had any sort of plan after getting this far. Maybe he should just be blunt and say it. "I…" He dropped his eyes to the ground then and spoke through shallow breaths.

"I-I… love… you… too."

And just like that, Sora felt as if a weight he hadn't even known was there had finally been lifted off his shoulders- even though he was sure his face was as red as a beet. But Riku wasn't any better as he stared in awe at him while also flushing bright red. "... Really? You mean that?"

"H-Hey, you're the one who called me a bad liar earlier. You tell me."

"... Touché." 

After a couple more moments of silence Sora spoke up again. "I-I know you gave that whole long spiel, but I don't-"

Before Sora could finish apologizing though he was cut off by Riku freeing his hand from his grasp and stepping forward to wrap his arms around Sora's waist, pulling him in close as he rested his head against the top of Sora's own. "As if I care about that, you dork."

For what seemed like the first time in forever, Sora felt one of his signature dumb grins cross his face as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Riku's back and pressed himself further into his chest. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you one day soon though, about all my dumb feelings and junk, I swear. It's just… Kairi and I had this long talk yesterday..."

"I figured as much."

"Huh? Wait… She told you?!"

"Not in any exact words, but I had my suspicions. At least, I was _hoping_ it was true, anyway."

"Aw, man… Well, I guess it doesn't matter now, huh?"

"Nah. But I owe her some thanks."

The two of them stayed like that for a while, holding each other tightly without saying a word, listening to the wind whip around the cave and the faint sound of waves outside lapping against the beach.

Neither of them had been in a relationship before, let alone been _in love,_ which meant everything from here on out was going to be strange and new to the both of them. It was exhilarating, in a way, but also somewhat frightening. For now, however, everything was perfect.

Suddenly Sora wasn't sure exactly what he'd been so afraid of in the first place.

\---

It had been two weeks since they'd become a couple.

"Riku?"

"Hm?"

Riku turned his head to look at Sora from where he was laying beside him on the sand, their hands intertwined between them.

"Did it… bother you? When you realized you had feelings for me?"

"No, why would it?"

"Er, I guess I mean… When you realized you had feelings for a _guy?"_

Ah. 

"... Why, did it bother _you?"_

Sora frowned a little at the question flipped back on him before staring up at the night sky.

"I don't know… I guess not. I just… I always thought me and Kairi were like, fated to be or whatever. Like a prince and a princess, as dumb as that sounds."

"You, a prince? As if."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, nothing. Go on."

Sora threw a pout in Riku's direction before continuing. 

"I just… I don't know. Everyone on the islands is really, like, chill, so I guess I wasn't afraid of being rejected, but… it wasn't ever something I considered happening, either. Like, remotely. I still think Kairi is really pretty, but you're really pretty, too… I guess it doesn't matter to me what someone _is_ , as long as I like them."

He turned his gaze back down from the stars to Riku then. "Is that how you feel, too? Did you go through… any of that?"

Maybe Sora was just looking for some modicum of comfort and solidarity in his mild sexuality issues, who knew.

Riku watched the other boy for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and closing his eyes. 

"I don't know. I guess I'm gay. Never really felt anything… click for any girls. But then again, I never felt anything click for anyone but you, either."

Oh. Sora could feel his cheeks turning a bit pink at that last line, but he stayed quiet as Riku continued.

"I have found other boys attractive. Superficially. But I have a feeling that if you didn't feel the same way, I'd just go out and date boys that looked or reminded me of you."

He laughed a little bitterly as he pressed his free hand against his forehead.

"Sorry, I'm sure that sounds pathetic…"

"No! I-I mean, well, maybe, but-! I'm… I'm flattered. Really."

Riku finally opened his eyes back up as Sora gripped down tighter on his hand.

"I'd… I'd probably do the same thing, for you. Guy or girl, just… try to find someone else like you. But, there _is_ no one else like you."

Riku studied Sora across from him intently for a few moments of silence before shifting to lay on his side.

"... Is that why we haven't kissed yet?"

"Wh-What?!" Sora nearly felt himself choke on his own spit at the bluntness of Riku's question.

"Because it's weird that we're two guys?"

"N-No! It's not… I…! Argh!"

And now it felt like his cheeks were on fire. Sora rolled over and pressed his face into the sand while Riku just laughed behind him.

"You're so dumb sometimes, you know that?"

"Oh, you're _definitely_ not getting any kisses now!"

"So you were planning on kissing me, then?"

"D-Doesn't matter if I was!"

Sora heard Riku chuckle again, before suddenly feeling arms wrapped around his waist and a chin pressed into his shoulder as Riku closed the gap between them. The rush of warmth between their two bodies made him shiver every so slightly, even if it was the exact opposite of cold.

"... It's fine, you know. I'll wait however long it takes until you're ready."

His boyfriend was ever the gentleman it seemed. Sora huffed a little and crossed his arms.

"Oh, so _you're_ ready, then? Geez. You probably wanted to kiss me since the day we got together, right?"

"More like the day I first laid eyes on you."

Wow. Sora could have sworn his heart was going to burst out of his chest at that revelation. And it seemed like Riku could tell, as he lifted one hand up from Sora's waist to grip onto the front of his shirt.

Neither of them said anything else for a good few minutes then, as Riku felt Sora's heart beat under his touch and Sora felt Riku's breath against his neck.

Eventually Sora swallowed hard and turned over to lay on his back again, cheeks flushing bright red and him pitifully hoping Riku couldn't tell in the darkness. 

"G-Go on, then. Do it."

Riku blinked a couple times in surprise, before nervously brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

"... Really, Sora, if you're not ready-"

"I-I am, don't worry. Just… You should do it. S-Since _apparently_ you've wanted to kiss me for so long and all…"

And then it was Riku's turn to start blushing.

"... You sure?"

Sora nodded and squeezed his eyes shut with a pout.

"Yes, you big jerk. Kiss me like a man."

Riku couldn't help a snort of laughter escape himself as Sora just frowned even more, but quickly composed himself and nodded probably a bit too enthusiastically.

"O-Okay."

With that he leaned in close to Sora, hesitating for just one last second before closing his eyes and finally moving the rest of the way forward to press their lips together.

And… and…

Wow.

It was everything the two of them could have ever hoped for and more.

Without realizing it Sora had reached up a hand to grip onto the front of Riku's shirt as they kissed. In an instinctual response the older boy covered it with one of his own hands, while the other reached over and gripped onto Sora's shoulder, gently thumbing circles into his skin. 

The stillness of the night, mixed with the feeling of waves rolling against their toes and the smell of sea salt in the lightly blowing breeze…

It was perfect. More than perfect, even. Like something out of a fairy tale.

Sora wasn't sure how much time had passed before Riku pulled away, but he already knew he didn't want it to be over just yet.

Riku stared down into those bright blue eyes as a sheepish grin started to cross his face.

"... Well? How was that, your highness?"

Sora didn't say anything in response, just wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pulled him back into another kiss- which caught Riku so off guard all he could do for a second was stare dumbly ahead at his boyfriend, cheeks rapidly turning pink. But once his brain had rebooted he wasted no time in curling his own arms around Sora's waist and returning the kiss with just about as much passion as he could muster. 

It went back and forth like that for a while, with one of them pulling away to catch their breath while the other quickly pulled them back in, until they were suddenly both panting and watching for encouragement to go again.

Eventually, Sora was the one to speak up first.

"... I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

Riku snorted and laid back down against Sora, resting his head against his shoulder. "What, a couple weeks? I'd have waited longer if you'd wanted-"

"No, making you wait practically our whole lives!"

Oh. That's what he meant.

Riku turned up to look at Sora, the younger boy clearly avoiding his line of sight as his eyes grew watery, before smiling a soft, somewhat melancholic smile and scooting over slightly to press a kiss to his collarbone. He worried for a moment afterward that may have been out of line, but the only response he got from Sora was a slightly faster heartbeat, so he supposed it was alright.

"... I don’t mind, Sora. It's okay. … You know I can't stand seeing you upset."

"I'm not upset!"

As always, a bad liar.

After a few more reassuring kisses to his neck and jaw, Riku finally felt Sora relax underneath him as he wrapped his arms around the silver-haired boy's back.

"... Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we continue this in my bed or on my sofa or something? My back hurts."

"Ever the romantic, aren't you?"

"Do you want to be invited to my house to cuddle or not? Because I can just go home and leave you here all alone, you know!"

Riku chuckled and sat up to place one more kiss on Sora's lips, keeping his face close even after he pulled away.

"... I love you, you big goober."

Sora grinned from ear to ear in response, beaming so brightly Riku could swear it actually glowed in the dark.

"I love you too, jerkface."

\---

It had been a few months since they'd become a couple.

Sora was normally a pretty heavy sleeper, but this morning was, well… different, to say the least. He was abruptly pulled out of his dreams when he rolled over and discovered the source of his warmth during the night was gone.

He squinted and rubbed at his eyes before sitting up and looking around. A little ways away he spotted his clothes on the floor on a pathway towards his bed, alongside Riku's.

And then it set in what exactly they'd done last night.

Sora felt his face burning bright red then as he reached for Riku's shirt on the floor and held it up. He stared at it for a second before bringing it closer and burying his face into the fabric.

Riku. It smelled like Riku.

It was nice.

After indulging himself for a few more moments Sora finally pulled Riku's shirt on over his head, followed by him walking to his closet and grabbing a fresh pair of underwear.

This is what lovers did the morning after, right? Put on their partner's clothing and nothing else?

Well, Sora already stole Riku's clothes enough as it was, but like everything else, this was also different now. The older boy's clothing was always big on him, and honestly that was part of what he loved about it. It was like being constantly hugged by his boyfriend.

But where was he?

Sora hesitantly left the bedroom and headed into the kitchen, slightly disappointed he didn't smell any breakfast cooking. That was his first guess for where Riku ran off to, but he supposed that was wishful thinking.

On a whim he glanced out one of the kitchen windows and finally spotted his bedmate tying up his boat to the docks.

Sora didn't bother to put on shoes as he headed out the back door and down to the beach. He was caught slightly off guard by Riku's own attire as he approached: a tank top and shorts that were both clearly Sora's, as they were a bit too short on him. The sight made Sora smile as he felt his heart flutter in his chest. Riku wearing his clothing was far less common than the reverse.

"Riku!"

The other boy jolted up from kneeling on the dock into a standing position, hands very obviously hidden behind his back.

"S-Sora! I-I thought you were going to sleep in…"

"How could I, when you weren't there?"

Riku put on a bashful smile before nervously glancing away. "Sorry, I was just.. Uh…"

Sora raised as an eyebrow as he put his hands on his hips. "Hey, what gives? Did you go to the island? What'd you need over there so badly?"

Once he noticed Riku was concealing his hands he pouted and tried to grab at his arms- but to no avail as Riku swiftly moved out of the way.

"Dude, what're you hiding? Just show me!"

"Nothing! It's nothing!" 

Sora made another attempt at reaching for Riku's hands. "It'd better not be _nothing_ , considering you left me all alone in bed our first morning after for it!"

"Fine, then, it's not nothing! It's important! But…!"

"But what?!"

"But maybe it's a bad idea!"

Sora blinked a couple times in response then, before Riku finally let out a deep sigh and held out his hand.

It was a yellow, star-shaped fruit.

A paopu fruit.

Sora looked between Riku and the fruit for a second- and then burst out into laughter.

 _"That's_ what you were trying to hide from me? A paopu fruit? Riku, it's not that big of a deal!"

Riku could feel his cheeks turning bright red as he gesticulated wildly with his free hand out of nervousness. "Yes, it is! A-And I realized… we hadn't even shared one before we… did what we did last night."

Ah. Sora could feel the pieces start to click into place in his head as he suddenly cut himself off from laughing, his own face turning a similar shade of red to Riku's.

"O-Oh. I hadn't… thought… about that…"

"Y-Yeah. So that's why, before we do anything else today… I wanted to know if you'd… share one with m-me. I thought I would get back before you were even awake… I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

The younger boy glanced back down at the fruit in Riku's hand, before grinning sheepishly and reaching out to grab onto the other end of it. "... Of course… Of course I will."

"Really? We don't... have to…"

"Riku, you're really dumb sometimes."

Sora moved in closer and held onto Riku's free hand with his own, entangling their fingers together.

"... I'm more surprised we haven't already shared one yet, honestly…"

After a few more moments Riku took in a sharp inhale of breath and finally found himself smiling again, as he leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. "Well… It's not like I didn't try, you know."

"Wait, what? You _did?_ When?!"

"You know… Back before we left for the first time… I threw you one and said I knew you'd wanted to try it."

Sora stared incredulously before pouting at the other boy. "I thought you meant sharing one with _Kairi!"_

"So did I, at the time."

"Wh-!"

"And then, after you woke back up from sleeping for a year, I left that paopu fruit for you, along with Roxas' stuff…"

"But that…! I thought that was just…! _Argh!_ Rikuuuuu!"

Riku laughed as Sora bumped his head into his chest. "What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic, and you're… a bit dense at times."

Sora snatched the paopu fruit from Riku then and hastily took a bite out of it, before handing it back to him. "Do it before I change my mind, you ass."

But even then Riku couldn't stop smiling as he sunk his teeth into the opposite side of the fruit, his eyes twinkling with obvious love and admiration.

"Anything for you, my little prince."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like i meant to actually write out kairi and soras talk but uhhhh that didnt happen so if youre confused like
> 
> basically what happened is kairi called sora to the islands, they had a real long talk about feelings, and she made sora realize hes totally gay for riku
> 
> maybe ill write it out someday idk. chances are higher ill actually write out the smut tbh, bc i have a lot of Feelings about how riku would be during their first time that i dont always see echoed by the fandom and it irks me >:/
> 
> BTW both sora being called a prince and the paopu fruit left for him in kh2 are actually from the kh manga! https://imgur.com/a/n2GdSpm i love these boys sm........
> 
> title is from the song home by edward sharpe & the magnetic zeros


End file.
